Without a doubt x
by TheGirlInQuestion
Summary: erm basically this is a true story its not a story about the notebook im just putting this story on all her favourite films : Dan-x


Without a doubt

It a true story, I'm using her account because I feel this story needs to be told. Love is so hard to find, maybe after you've read this you'll have the courage I didn't to tell the person you love. It's based on her Diaries and it's written from her point of view.

Dan x

A boy and a girl. Best friends they knew everything about each other. They helped each other out. And cheered each other up when they needed it. They called each other daily. And told each other what happened in their day. Together they'd hang out and share priceless memories. When they were upset they knew the perfect person to call would be one-another. They would stand up. And help each other through it all. They knew so much. But what they didn't know was that they where perfect for each other 3

'I'm sorry but that so describes Hannah and Dan' Danielle laughed looking over the Sasha's soldier at the computer.

'Exactly what I thought when I read it' she said turning the screen off 'where is she tonight anyway?'

Danielle smirked 'its Dan's final game tonight'.

It was cold, it was really cold. I actually couldn't feel my hands and I'm thinking to myself why am I standing in a field watching a bunch of sweaty boys kick around a muddy football. But there he was, running around chasing the ball, Dan. He scored, bless him running around he's such a loser.Davey and Alex scored the next two and woo go team! We won. Dan came running over to me picked me up and spun me round.

'We Won' he grinned

He put me down, panting, sweating with grass stains all over him, he still looked gorgeous.

'Did you see that goal?' his bright blue eyes sparkled as he looked back at the field.

'I did see, Renaldo would be impressed'

He laughed rubbing his hands together.

'Feeling the cold are we?' I smirked

'Yeah, its freezing, can't believe you've stood here for so long thanks for coming to watch'

'Oi you two come on' Davey yelled

The team were heading back to the clubhouse, so Dan bent over and I jumped on his back so he could carry me. I sat in the clubhouse waiting for the boys to come out the changing rooms. Brad walked out and sat next to me.

'Dan doing his hair?' I asked

'You know him so well' he laughed

I got up. 'Well if comes out before me, tell him I'm in the little girls room, oh and tell the team first rounds on me money's behind the bar' I said

Brad looked up at me 'You are my favourite person'

I laughed walking away, just figured I would sort myself out, my brown hair was curly and had luckily not frizzed. I'm quite tanned which is nice spec with weather like tonight. After pulling up my jeans and readjusting myself I reapplied some lip gloss and walked out. The whole team where out now.

'There's my brown eyed beauty' Dan yelled passing me a drink.

Malibu? I asked

He nodded smiling holding it in front of me. 'Double'

Dan im driving you guys home I can't drink.

'Oh right yeah sorry' he said putting it down.

Davey and Brad came over, the two cutest boys I've ever seen 

Davey is quite short with blue eyes and dark longish hair with the cheekiest smile and Brad is blonde with blue eyes he looks like an elf but shh don't tell him.

I tilted my head looking at Dan's geld brown hair 'you could have done something with your hair 'I teased

He touched his hair and pouted 'I hate you'

I gently slapped his cheek 'Aww love you to' I laughed

About two hours later of them drinking, I was tired and bored and wanted to go home.

'Boys sorry don't want to ruin your celebration but Im knackered' I said

'We've decided to get a cab' Brad slurred

I looked at all three of them annoyed 'you couldn't of told me this?!'

Not one of them was listening so I just walked out in strop not that they noticed.

My parents are abroad for a couple of months, so the house is empty which I hate. I got ready for bed and just as I was drifting off my phone beeped. No surprises it was a drunken text from Dan.

Iim siorry hagsnh ilj majke it hip 2 uy lovhye u

I groaned and just turned over.

My alarm went off in the morning, we've finished school now, none of my lot went uni, we all work well I do the occasional shift down at the local pub, but its cool for now. Dwayne though one of the boys in our group went to the army, we all miss his like crazy specially Dan.

I went down to make breakfast, but as I was walking downstairs I could already smell bacon cooking. I walked into the kitchen in my snoopy pyjamas and saw Dan frying Bacon.

He looked at me 'Hi'

'Hey' I said sitting down 'I thought you lost your key'

He shook his head 'I got another one cut, look im really sorry about last night' he said putting a full English in front me.

'So you should be' I said in-between a mouthful

'Am I forgiven' he asked.

I smiled and signalled for him to sit down and eat with me.

'So no hangover?'

'A little bit a headaches, but I didn't mix last night so it's all good'

'You can still take me lakeside later yeah?' I asked

'About that …' he said looking guilty 'I told Jen I would spend the Day with her.

'Fine have fun' I said coldly

'Don't be like that' he whined 'She is my girlfriend'

I stood up taking his and my plate over to the sink 'its cool I get it'

He came over 'I wuv you Hannah you're my bwestest fwrend' he said in his cute voice.

'Don't do you cute voice, I hate the cute voice' I moaned

He kissed me on the nose 'I'll call you later' and walked out.

Danielle, Emma and Sasha were coming round later that night. Three of the hottest girls around. Danielle is really tanned with bright green eyes and beautiful long dark hair, Sasha is your typical Essex chick blonde, blue eyes, big boobs and just gorgeous and Emma has a blonde bob with dark brown under it, she's short cute and lovable with a cheeky smile, her and Davey need to get together. Sasha's single and Danielle is going out with Dan's friend Dev who is gorgeous they suit so well he also has bright green eyes and tanned skin but I think that's because he uses the sun beds.

The three of them where stood in the doorway with pizza chocolate and wine.

'You guys read my mind'

We were all sitting on my bedroom floor, by this point really tipsy, toasting everyone and everything laughing our heads off.

'I saw Dan today with his girlfriend' Danielle said

'Let me guess she's blonde'? Emma asked rolling her eyes

Sasha slapped her playfully 'oi, wait your blonde as well now you dipstick'

Emma laughed 'oh yeah'

Danielle just shook her head 'have you met her yet' Danielle asked me

'Not yet, seen a picture though, she's pretty' I said

'No she's not, she looks like a blonde scarecrow with to much fake tan on'

Sasha and Emma burst out laughing.

'Danielle!' I said shocked although I was grinning 'Well Dan can date who he wants'

'I don't get you two' Emma and Sasha said in unison making them laugh again.

I looked at them confused 'What do you mean?'

'You and Dan, you're blatantly in love with each other'

Now it was my turn to burst out laughing. 'Are you kidding me…? Me and Dan have been best friends since well forever, us in love? That's weird'

They all just looked at each other; nothing else was said because my phone began to ring. It was Dan

'Hey' I said answering

'Heloooooo' He said sounding excited

'Your chipper' I laughed

'I' am. Guess whose coming back late tonight?'

'Tellll meee'

'Dwayne'

'No way!' I gasped

' yup he just rung said he's going to be couple of hours leave a key out for him and make sure the gang are round tomorrow'

'I can't believe this'

'I know, well come mine early and tell the girls for me to be around at 2'

'Will do' I said

'Love you bubz'

'Love you too' I said and put the phone down.

The girls were looking at me. 'What's happening?' Emma asked

'Dwayne's home' I grinned 'Dan said go to his tomorrow at two.

The girls jumped up, we all squealed and jumped up and down excited that one of best friends was back.

I got up really that early that day, just stuck on a black tracksuit and stuck my hair up and drove to Dan's who lives with his Nan, but we hardly see her. I let myself in and walked into the living room and saw the funniest thing ever. Dan and Dwayne both sitting on the sofa in their boxers eating cereal and watching power rangers.

'Ahem' I coughed so they knew I was there. Both there heads turned and they grinned, I walked over to the sofa 'make some room boys'. They both moved over making some room in the middle. I looked at Dwayne; he hadn't changed same dark brown fluffy hair with big brown eyes and a wide smile.

'Hello soldier about time you came back to us'

He smiled and gave me one of his teddy bear hugs 'I've missed you so much' He mumbled into my shoulder. A few tears run down my face. He pulled me away 'Hey none of that' he said wiping them away.

'I'm feeling left out here' Dan moaned

I carried on hugging Dwayne 'You've been replaced' I laughed

Dan stuck his tongue out, 'Go sort your face out, you've smudged your makeup'

I got up and went to the downstairs loo.

'My god, she's gotten hotter' Dwayne said

Dan just shrugged 'She's always been hot'

'Who's hot?' I said walking back in the room.

Dan went bright red, Dwayne laughed 'You darling'

I grinned 'Well I know that' I said laughing.

After a while the boys decided to get up and get ready, and left me on the sofa, about 20 minutes later Dan came running down and jumped on the sofa, he was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt.

'You look hot' I said

Dan winked at me 'Oh I know'

I threw a cushion at him 'vain bitch'

He grinned making sure the cushion hadn't muffed up his hair 'so what you watching?'

I nodded towards the TV.

'Sponge bob?' he said arching his eyebrows

'Yeah, you like it too Dan don't try and tell me you don't'

'Yeah I like cartoons but were not watching it now' he said trying to take the remote, but I held it out of reach.

The door then went but we weren't really paying attention.

'I'll get it then' Dwayne said rolling his eyes at us.

'No!' I screeched trying to get the remote back off Dan, soon after that he was on top of me holding my hands above my head.

'If you let go of my hands, you know I'll get away' I said grinning looking in his eyes, god a girl could get lost in those.

'Oh I don't know I think this is a good position for us' he said mysteriously.

'Dan get off the poor girl' Dwayne said walking in followed my Danielle, Dev and Jen.

Dan helped me up, I saw how annoyed Jen was, 'great first impression' I thought.

I just smiled at her and awkwardly went to get the door again while Dan introduced her to the others. Emma, Davey, Sasha and Brad walked in.

'Erm guys' Dwayne said 'I'm in need of a group hug'

We all just bombarded him till we were on a pile of the floor laughing, Jen didn't really join in, and Dan went up to her and introduced her to the others.

'And this is Hannah' he said grinning

'It's really nice to finally meet you' I said smiling. She didn't smile back.

'I'm bored' Davey groaned

We were all spread out in Dan's living room.

'I know there's nothing to do' Dan said while running his fingers through Jen's hair

'Could go sky bar?' Emma suggested

'Well I want to get changed then' Jen said getting up

We all got up and agreed to meet there in a bout an hour. Everyone left except me.

'Dan did your Nan fix my dress, I want to wear it' I asked

'Yeah it's in my wardrobe'

Dan watched me run upstairs.

'You still haven't told her have you' Dwayne said looking at Dan

'Told who what' he frowned

'That you like her'

'Who Jen? Corse I have she is my girlfriend' Dan said with duh look.

'No you idiot Hannah, thought I'd come back and you 2 would be together' Dwayne sat down on the sofa with him.

'Pftt, me and Hannah I don't think so, haha no, she's my best friends and yeah she's beautiful and funny and just she's Hannah, that's weird'

Dwayne rolled his eyes and snorted 'ok if you say so mate, I'll say no more'

I put on this black dress that was quite short and very low cut, but I loved it and if do say so myself I look hot init. I pulled my hair down and let it flow over my shoulders and walked downstairs after reapplying my make-up. Dan and Dwayne turned to see me; Dwayne grinned and whistled, Dan just stared. 'You can't ware that; boys will be all over you'

'Isn't that the point' I laughed.

Dwayne looked at him weirdly 'let's just go' he said pushing us out the door.

We jumped into Dan's car and headed to the sky bar, the gang where already there sitting at our usual table.

I couldn't help but watch Jen giving Dan a lap dance.

", lets go dance Jen." Dan said giving a half smile, you rarely ever saw him give a real smile; it was always half of one. Everyone knew if Dan smiled smiled it was because it was really funny or he liked you and I haven't seen him do that with Jen.I watched as she danced real close to him rubbing his chest a bit. Then I realised me and Dwayne were the only ones not dancing everyone else had gotten up.

"Just leaves you and me Babe, want to dance?" Dwayne asked holding out his hand.

"Sure." I said smiling. It was nice having us all back together. We sat back at the table laughing and out of breath; the bar was going to close soon. Jen and Emma had work early and decided to leave, the rest of us wanted to stay a bit longer before leaving.

The started playing Frankie j.

'Omg Dan, we have to dance to this' I said getting up

He got up with me grinning 'come on then'. We walked on to the dance floor. I rested my head on his chest and he pulled me in close.

'Those to need to sort it out' Danielle sighed

'They'll figure it out' Davey said

'Ha, yeah prob's on Hannah's wedding day' Dwayne laughed knocking his drink back

Dev laughed, 'there both just scared of ruining what they have anyone would be'

They all went silent as we walked back to the table. I and Dan knew they had been talking about us, but we said nothing, finished our drinks and headed home.

The lot of them came round mine the next night. After a lot and I mean a lot of drink, Davey suggested we play truth or dare, as gay as it may sound we were all up for. To cut this short cause we did a lot of silly truths it got to my turn and Dwayne annoyingly dared me to kiss Dan, now you can imagine how awkward that was gona be.

'You can't expect me to do that' I protested

'He's my Boyfriend' Jen hissed

'Exactly' I said

'It's not my dare I don't have to do it' Dan insisted

'You don't have a choice, no interfering with dares, Jen its fine its Hannah and Dan, it will mean NOTHING!' Emma explained

Jen reluctantly gave in 'Just get it over with' she sighed

I turned to face Dan to protest again but he quickly pressed his lips against mine, I felt his tongue enter my mouth as he pulled me in closer, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

'Guys you can stop now' Emma said, but we didn't….

'YOU GUYS!' She screamed

Dan immediately let go but looked me confused and touched his lips. Jen stormed off. 'Just Great' He muttered and went after her out the door 'Jen wait, don't be mad, it was nothing' She looked at him 'I want to believe' she said He lifted her chin and kissed her softly 'you're my girl' She smiled and got in her car.

Dan walked back in.

'She mad?' I asked

'No she's cool went home though' Dan said sitting down without looking me.

I just nodded sheepishly. The others all smirked at each other. There was an awkward silence after that, then my phone beeped loudly making everyone jump and laugh. I took one look at it and saw it was a Text from Johnny; I groaned and put my phone away.

'Let me guess Johnny?' Sasha said rolling her eyes

'Got it in one' I said

Dan sat up paying attention 'who's Johnny'

'Guy from the pub who comes in I swear everyday, I agreed I'd let him take me out now he won't leave me alone unless you could…'

"No." Dan said before I could even finish.

"I didn't even ask the question." I pouted

"Yes well I know the question well enough, and the answers no, I've come home to many times with a black eye or something bad happened."

"Bad happened?" Dev asked but was ignored

"Nothing bad has ever happened." I said

"No? How about when I was 12 and that Brian guy? Huh? Got suspended for a week for beating him up." Dan said

"Why did you beat him up anyway?"

"He called you a whore so I punched him, he started everything else, I swear."

"So something bad did happen one time." I said

"oh no not just one, how about that Max kid who just happened to be bigger than me since I was 14 and he was 16 and I still cant' believe you went out with someone 3 years older than you at the time anyway, how about the incident with that Josh kid remember broke my nose? I still beat him but still got my nose broken! How about Harry? Got suspended for a month! How about-

"Ok ok I get it; they don't end up the best." I said

"My god Dan why do you get in all these fights with them?" Emma asked

"Yeah seems a bit stupid." Dev said

"Yeah well because little miss Hannah has problems braking up with her own boyfriends and every time they always make some kind of smart comment! I mean Max called her a fucking bitch, Harry called you a whore, and Josh called you a slut." Dan said

"Ok I'll go out with Johnny tomorrow and explain were just friends but if he keeps annoying me you'll say something yeah?" I said hopefully and giving him the famous puppy dogs look that works on all men.

Dan sighed "fine." he finally gave in, yes! "But you owe me this time!" he said as I skipped into another room. "Why does she do this to me?"

"Why'd you give in?" Danielle asked

"Because did you see the look she was giving me!" Dan said

"Yeah she gave you the puppy look that men just can't resist." Dev said "classic

I stood in my room fixing my hair and makeup for tonight.

Ok now all I have to do is get through tonight and I'll be good. 'There was a knock at the door' I took one last double look at my appearance. "Hey."

"Hey Hannah, wow you look. great." he said astonished. I blushed just like any ordinary girl would do. "Let's go."

"So you got work tomorrow?" Johnny asked at dinner later that night.

"I'm not sure." I said poking at my food with my fork just wanting this to get over with and having little conversations that mean nothing was not helping.

After a while of very boring small talk, I explained to him we could only just be friends. He took it well considering, just smiled and said that was fine, the meal was a nicer then and felt a lot more comfortable with him, We finished paid and went back to his car

"Do you want to come to my house for a bit?" He asked suddenly

"Umm I think I better be getting home."

"Oh come maybe we can watch a movie or something just as friends?" he suggested

I agreed after that we got to his, it was big, and nice I was quite impressed.

"This is a nice place." I said looking around walking into the living room and sitting down

"Thanks." he said sitting down next to me

"Where's your mom at?" I asked

"I don't know she's always gone somewhere."

We were quite cosy on the sofa. He'd made some popcorn and stuck on some film about war I wasn't quite sure what it was. It was nice He weren't a bad looking guy blonde hair with blue eyes but something's just didn't click with him o well I had made it clear we were just friends, but then he started to move closer, he slowly put his hand on my leg which I politely moved away and next thing I knew he threw himself at me, I pushed him off and stood up 'I think you should take me home now' I demanded. He looked up at me and laughed standing up. I started to back away as he walked towards. 'Now come on babe, I know you want this' He whispered pulling me tight towards him as he began kissing my neck. I struggled as much as I could but he had a tight hold on me. He wrestled me to the ground straddled me putting a tight grasp on my wrists he went to put his hand over my mouth so I bit it hard. He slapped me for that 'Look' he whispered 'you'll feel better after this, I promise' I looked him in the eye tears rolling out of mine 'please don't do this' I begged. He just laughed and started to put his cold hands up my skirt. I kept struggling and finally got in a position where I could knee him in the groin. He rolled over in pain. I got up quickly grabbed my bag and run out his house.

Shaking and crying I pulled out my phone to ring Dan.

'Hannah, what's wrong?' He said answering

'Can you come pick me up, I 'm down old white's hill near the park' I said trying to breath.

'I'll be two minutes' he said

He pulled up and got out his car, I was so happy to see him I ran over to him and burst into tears.

'What's happened?' He said worried

I just shook my head gasping.

'Its ok, shhh, I'm here, Stay at mine tonight? He said hugging me tight

I nodded and he put me in his car.

Dan took me straight to his room when we got back to his, he helped me get changed and put me to bed. I asked him to stay with me, he did but I didn't sleep well still. 'Will you tell me what happened' He asked in the morning. I took a deep breath and tried to explain what happened I think he got it though especially when he saw the bruises round my wrists. He kissed me on the forehead and squeezed my hand. 'I have to pop out be you going be ok? Dwayne will be up soon' I nodded and gave him a weak smile.

Dan drove to the local pub where I work, where Johnny was sure to be and there he was standing outside with fag and a beer.

'Bit early for Drinking' Dan said casually standing next to him

Johnny looked at him weirdly, 'best cure for a hangover' he said lifting it up

'Ah heavy night was it?' Dan asked

'You could say that, wasn't quite what I had planned' Johnny smirked taking a pull of his fag 'You want one' He said offering Dan

'Don't smoke' Dan said declining the offer.

'Heath freak eh' He said blowing second hand smoke into Dan's face.

Dan smiled and punched him so hard in the face he fell to floor. Johnny tried to get up, but Dan bent down and grabbed him 'nah I just look after myself, and you dare talk breath or go anywhere near Hannah again, I'll kill you' He said softly. Johnny coughed choking from Dans grasp and nodded. Dan let go and just walked back to his car leaving Johnny to lick his wounds.

Dan walked back into his house and went straight to the kitchen to find Dwayne sitting there, he looked up from his newspaper and frowned, 'you look like Death mate'. Dan just went to the freezer and got a bag of frozen peas to put on his swollen knuckles, 'I didn't sleep well'

'Jen stay round?' Dwayne laughed

'No Hannah' he mumbled, Dwayne looked at him confused, then saw his hand.

'What's happened? Who you been fighting with?'

'Johnny attacked her last night'

Dwayne stood up in anger 'YOU WHAT!? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM'.

'Calm down, I've sorted it' Dan said quietly

Dwayne took a deep breath 'Is she ok?' Dan nodded

'Well I've got to go out, and honestly Dan you say your not in love with this girl?' he said walking out

I came down dressed and showered, I felt better; I walked into the kitchen to see Dan at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. His knuckles were bruised. I knew straight away what he had done. I went and stood behind him and put my arms around his neck. He sat up and squeezed my hand.

'What would I do without you' I whispered burying my head in his neck.

I felt him smile, 'You hungry' He asked getting up, 'yeah I could eat' I said, Can I surprise you? He said, I nodded grinning. He went and got his scarf and put it round my eyes and led me to the car. After about 10 minutes drive, I felt the car stop and Dan helped me out, as soon as he opened the car door I knew where we where, I smiled to myself remembering what day it was. He sat me on the wall and took my scarf off. South end. We go there every year on the 10th of august its tradition because this is where we met when we were 1yrs old. Both our Nan's had brought us up there that day to get fish and chips and play on the beach and our Nan's got talking and Dan asked me to build a sandcastle with him. That was it almost 19 years ago and where still best friends. The little old couple still owned the stall, they knew us by now. Dan gave me a portion of fish and chips and grinned. 'Almost forgot' I laughed and waved at Mr and Mrs Taylor at there stall.

'Didn't think they were going to show today' Mrs Taylor said to her husband smiling.

'Of corse they where, He loves her to much to forget' he said smiling back

'Do you think they'll ever admit to themselves' Mrs Taylor asked

'Yeah one day' he replied nodding 'one day'.

'You're amazing' I said looking at him

'Oh I know' he said popping a chip in his mouth'

'Your also bigheaded' I laughed throwing a chip at him.

'Don't waste food' he said taking mine away.

'Dan' I moaned.

He got up and stuck his tongue out 'what you going to do about it' and began to run off. I ran after him laughing. 'Ok I have a stitch' I said bending down. Dan tripped and dropped both our remaining chips. I walked over laughing, he looked like he was about to cry. 'It's ok' I said sympathetically 'I'll buy you some candyfloss. He cheered up after that

The gang sat in Dan house, the next day.

'Dan what's this about and why isn't Hannah here? Davey asked looking around.

'She's coming later but we need to discuss her birthday' Dan explained

They all sat up excited. Dan always made a big deal about her birthday.

'Shoot, what you got in mind' Brad said

'I'm thinking road trip, go up to my house in the country, I'll go decorate before hand and we'll throw her a party?' Dan said

Emma and Davey grinned at each other. 'Won't she kind of guess it's for her birthday though? Dev asked

'Nope' Dan shook his head then smiled 'Were all going to pretend we've forgotten'

'Ouch that's bitchy, I love it' Sasha laughed

'Wow am I late?' I said walking in seeing the whole gang sitting around.

'Nah were just early' Brad said

'So what you all talking about' I said taking my jacket off and sitting on the floor next to Jen.

'Next weekend' she said

'Oh really' I said 'what's happening' I asked casually knowing fully well it was my birthday.

'I've got to go up to Clacton to paint the house, you lot want to come and help?' Dan said

'Got nothing better to do' Dwayne said shrugging

They nodded and agreed, I looked around at them shocked.

'Oh' was all I could manage. Can't believe they had forgotten

We left a couple of days later.

'Come on guys hurry up' Dan yelled from outside. I and the girls came scurrying out about 10 minutes later.

'Who's riding with whom?' Dev asked taking Danielle's bags.

'I'm riding with you Dan' Jen seemed to be getting on his nerves lately.

'Ok, well Jen, Hannah and Davey with me Danielle and Dev in Dwayne's car and Sasha and Emma in Brads?' Dan suggested

'Sounds like a plan to me' Brad said getting in his car 'Lets go Homo's

'Jen Hannah's going to have to sit up front cause she gets car sick in the back' Dan winked at me, I laughed to myself, he knew I didn't car sick anymore. Jen didn't argue just got in the back and sulked.

"Dan..." I asked, everyone else was asleep. I was a very boring ride even I had to admit.

"Hmmm?"

"Can we stop somewhere?"

"Why?"

"I have to pee pretty badly." I said

"Do you always have to pee?" he smiled at me "Are you pregnant?"

I smiled "Can you imagine if I was? How much I would pee?" I laughed

"I'm just hoping that when you are pregnant I'll be far FAR away." he laughed

"Just go to that gas station."

"Why did we stop?" Jen asked who had obviously been awake and just listening to our conversation.

"Hannah has to pee." Dan said

"Again?" she asked

"Yes again I have a small bladder." I said getting out.

Dan sighed and leaned back. Jen put her arms around his neck from the back seat.

"I can't wait till we get to your house" she whispered.

'We've got a while yet' Dan said simply

I came back out with a ton of chocolate and an energy drink for Dan

He looked at me disgusted 'Say nothing I said' He just laughed looking at the map.

"Dan I think we're going the wrong way." I said after a while

"No we're going the right way." he said

"nuh uh I think I was suppose to turn left instead of going strait." I said "I've been looking at the map longer than you."

"Yeah and I still think your wrong."

"No I'm not! Look, right there see if obviously tells me to keep going and turn in about 2 miles." I said pointing at the map.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" I said as he swerved a bit.

Davey smiled watching us.

"Ok fine Hannah if you're so right I'll just turn around and go that way and get us lost." Dan said sarcastically.

"Ok, you don't have to be sarcastic about it." I said

"I wasn't" Dan muttered

Half an hour later.

"Dan." I said quietly

"hmm?"

"Were lost." I said

"oh my god." Dan said putting his head on the wheel.

"I was so sure it was this way!" I said

"obviously not."

"Ok let me look at the map you guys." Davey said finally "Sorry Hannah but Dan was right."

"Ha!" Dan smirked

"Ok so what I made a mistake!"

Oh well we can still go this way right? It might take us longer but we still can." Dan said

"ahh phew I thought we'd have to go all the way back." Jen said

"Yeah so did I, Dan it's 8:30 can we go find somewhere to stay?" I asked

"yeah." he sighed "How about here? At the Comfort Inn?"

"Yeah good enough." I said.

Dan signalled at the others to pull into the comfort in.

"How many rooms are we getting?" Dan asked us

"well there's 2 beds in a room and 2 people in a bed so I'd say 3 rooms." I said

"how about 4?" Jen asked

"uhh sorry Jen but we're not getting you guys an extra room just so you can have sex." Davey said getting out of the car.

After a couple of minutes the others showed up.

Dwayne got out 'what's happening?

'Hannah got us lost' Jen said

I rolled my eyes were gona stay here tonight were all kind of tired.

'That's cool' Emma said opening the boot starting to get the bags out.

"Ok who's staying together?" Brad asked when we all were in the lobby and after we all chipped in to get the rooms.

"erm, Dan and Jen can stay with Hannah and Emma, Sasha, Brad can be with Davey. And then Dev and Danielle can be with Me?." Dwayne suggested

"Ok we're going to be room 401." we walked up to our room all carrying our heavy suitcases, I feel sorry for Jen, her suitcase has 'got' to be heavy. I grinned to myself.

"Dan we're taking room 403!" Dwayne yelled.

"And we're taking room 402." Brad yelled.

"I get the bathroom first!" Emma said as soon as we walked in the room.

"You guys are going swimming already?" Jen asked

"yeah probably, sounds nice." I said going through my suitcase for my own swimsuit. The door went "My god someone's already here." I said walking to the door. "That was fast." I laughed as Danielle and Dev ran into our room in their swimsuits.

"Yeah once we got into the room we changed." Danielle said "Where's Emma?"

"Oh she's in the bathroom changing; she's also the reason I'm not dressed yet."

"Are you guys going swimming?" Dev asked Dan and Jen who was all snuggled up against him.

"Nahh I don't think we're going to go." Jen said with a glint in her eye. She was twirling her fingers on Dan's chest.

Danielle and I exchanged a look at this.

"Ok now hurry up Hannah." Emma said as she got out of the bathroom. Emma was wearing a white bikini with bottoms that had that belt thing around it, it looked nice on her. Danielle was wearing a small black bikini and Dev was just wearing black swimming trunks to match Danielle's.

I looked in the mirror at myself. I was wearing a blood red bikini, I like my body but I'm still self conscious like any girl would be so I wrapped a towel round me. I sighed as I walked out of the bathroom

"Ok I'm ready." I said

"on second thought, everyone else is going swimming, maybe we should." Jen said

"yeah come on Dan, it should be fun." Dev pestered

"Yeah ok." Dan got up and quickly got dressed in his swimming trunks which were a dark navy blue. After what seemed like an hour but was really only 10 minutes, Jen walked out in the really skanky Dark navy blue bikini with white Hawaiian trees on it and stuff. The top was very small for her boobs; her bottoms were basically a thong. She looked at me "Lets go."

"Slut." Danielle whispered in my ear. I only smiled

Jen put her towel down on a beach chair and laid down.

"Aren't you swimming Jen?" Dan asked

"nahh I think I'll just sit here." she smiled,

"if it was an outdoor pool and in the day time I probably would have done that so I could get a tan but since we're in doors and it's night time Jen has no excuse" I whispered to Danielle

"Actually she does have an excuse." Danielle said

"What?"

"Well when she gets in the water her makeup washes off and my god is she ugly as hell."

I laughed as she did a cannon ball in the pool. Angel soon got in with everybody else.

We can play chicken now!" Dwayne said

"Come on Hannah take the towel off and get in here!" Danielle screamed. They were all looking at me as I threw my towel over in the nearest chair.

"Damn." Dwayne's eyes widened. Dan's mouth was literally open. Sasha smiled as she saw Dans reaction.

"That's more what I'm talking about." Emma said " Now lets play chicken!"

"Your with me Hannah." Dan said lowering himself so I could get on his shoulders. Davey was with Emma Danielle was Dwayne cause Dev couldn't play as he's hurt his back so he sat of side and Brad and Sasha were together and. I bent down and looked at Dan upside down. "You better not make me lose." I smiled

"Me? Oh no I think it is going to be you that makes us lose missy." Dan Laughed

I screamed as Danielle was about to push me off but then I came back and pushed her off. It was me and Emma left and I bet you know how that worked out. Yup I fell. Emma got off Davey and they gave each other a high five and somehow that turned out into a heavy make out session in the water, it was along time coming to be honest told ya those to needed to get together. I got out of the water and sat on the ledge. Dan came and sat next to me as everyone else went to a table to get there towels.

"We make a good team' he smiled

"Always have."

"Oh by the way Hannah, nice swimsuit I like it." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"It really brings you out more." he smiled and made a gesture as if he had big boobs.

"Dan!" I said and pushed him in. He dragged me in with him as I playfully slapped him on the arms and chest. We both started to wrestle and splash water on each other.

Back at the table Danielle watched as Jen got madder and madder at watching me and Dan.

"You think something going on between Hannah and Dan?" Sasha asked Dev

Dev started to laugh and said "Well if there isn't there should be, we all no this by now except them no offence to Jen she's lovely but those to our just perfect, but I think there just always gona keep in hidden."

"Yeah I guess your right." Sasha sighed and leaned back into her beach chair.

"What time is it?" Jen asked leaning up.

"Uhh 10:30." Davey said looking at his watch underneath the beach towel.

"I think I'm going back to my room." Jen said "Dan?"

"Yeah I'm coming, I don't want to swim anymore, Hannah, you coming?"

'Yeah' I said following getting out the pool

"What time are we planning on getting up?" Emma asked

"Well I want to leave at 9:00 so at least 8:00."

"8:00! Ahh that's to early." I groaned

"Probably earlier yet for you Hannah since it takes you forever to get ready!" Dan said throwing a pillow at me.

Jen and Dan then started to kiss. The kiss soon turned into something else because Jen started to crawl on top of Dan. Emma turned and looked at me to do something. I sighed and rolled my eyes, I mean why I always have to say something!

"You guys! We are in the room you know?" I said angrily. Jen just sneered at us as she got off of Dan.

"Dan doesn't kiss her like he kissed you on that dare ya know." Emma whispered to me and smiled. I was about to reply when

"Well I'm going to sleep. "She said it loudly so I couldn't reply "See you guys in the morning."

We all said goodnight and I got into bed with her. And what in the hell was she talking about when she said Dan doesn't kiss Jen like he kissed me?

"Emma your feet are freezing!" I said giggling

"sorry." she giggled back.

The next morning it was 7:30 and Emma, Dan, and Jen have been up for a while but me being a deep sleeper and all, was still sleeping.

"I'm going to go get some extra food for the road ok?" Jen asked

"Yeah ok get some liquorish." Emma said

"Dan can I have Money?"

"Yeah here ya go."

"Thanks." she kissed him goodbye and left.

"Why are you dating her?" Emma asked Dan, me still sleeping leaving only them.

"Cause I like her maybe." he said

Emma signalled to me 'and what about Hannah?'

He just shrugged and turned on the TV.

"Shouldn't we wake her up?" Emma asked pointing at me.

Dan smiled. "Yeah maybe we should."

"Ok let's go get some water." Dan said walking out the door.

"Hurry back." Emma whispered

"What it's not like 'she's' going to wake up."

"Good point."

A couple minutes later Dan returned with a bucket full of water.

"Is it cold?" Emma asked

"of course." Dan said it like it should have been obvious. "Let's try it the old fashioned way first."

Danielle just walked into the room.

"Hannah time to wake up." Dan said gently and slightly nudging her.

"Go away I'm trying to sleep." I grummbled, not wanting to get up. I'm very grumpy in the morning.

"Ok she gets the water." Dan said

"She is going to be so pissed at you Dan." Emma laughed

"She's going to want to take a shower anyway." Dan picked up the water and tossed it all over me. I woke up instantly.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed jumping off the bed as Emma and Dan ran to the other bed and sat down like nothing had happened, Danielle just standing there stupidly. "Danielle!"

"I didn't do it!" she pointed over at Emma and Dan who were obviously trying to hold in their laughter.

"Dan! This is fucking freezing!"

"Yeah we can tell." He smirked and took off towards the door.

"oh I'm going to kill you!" I screamed taking off after him.

Me and Dan took off outside into the hallways of the hotel.

I was walking slowly down the hallways looking for Dan cause like always he was to fast and ran off somewhere.

"Boo!"

I made a little yelping noise and turned around to see Dan behind me grinning.

"Ahh I'm going to kill you!" I screamed and we took off once again. We were about at the end of the hall when Dan stopped suddenly. I was just about to jump on him and take him down when I heard Jen's voice.

"Dan what are you doing out here running around?" Jen asked smiling. She had just walked in from the front door and now we were all standing in the common area place. "Oh..." she just took notice to me as I stepped around Dan. "Hannah you should really look at what kind of shirt your wearing before you get wet." she smiled and walked off down to the room.

I looked down at my white t-shirt and my eyes got wide. I really wish this was one of those days I fell asleep with my bra on...but it wasn't. I gasped and put my arms across myself. My eyes met with Dan and all he did was grin.

"Dan." I said in an angry tone.

"Here you can have my jacket so no one stares." he smiled and took off his jacket and put it around me.

"I hate you." I mumbled. Dan just kept on smiling.

"Come on peaches lets go!" I heard Dwayne yell from outside the window once I was out of the shower and just doing the last minute shove everything in my suitcase.

"Come on!"

Ahh I sighed to myself as I was shoving all my clothes into my suitcase.

"What is taking you so long?" Dan came back into the room.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can!"

"Here let me help." Dan reached over me and grabbed some of my clothes.

I walked outside to the car.

"Dan can I sit up front now?"Jen whined.

Dan looked at me. I just nodded

"How much longer till we get there Dan? "

Uhh shouldn't be too much longer." Dan said taking a glance at me.

I sulked in the back, it was my birthday today and my best friend didn't have a clue none of them did.

"Something blue." I said

"I told you it has to be something in the car." Davey said

"ahhh fine, I spy with my little eye something...green."

"Green? Umm the cover of the Atlas thing."

"Nope" I shook my head.

"Oh come on give me a hint."

"It's on someone." I said

Davey looked over at the sleeping Jen and I guess he didn't see anything.

"Fine I give up." he sighed

"That little green thing, whatever it is that's in Jen's hair." I smiled

Davey looked over "That's fuzz."

"Fuzz, whatever it's still green." Davey chuckled at me.

"Hey we're here." Dan said pulling up to his house

"We are!" I said leaning up more in between the two front seats and looking out the front window.

"Is Jen still asleep?" he asked

"No." She muttered "We're here?"

"Yup."

"Finally! It feels like we've been in the car forever! What time is it?" she asked

"it's 5:15." I said getting out

We got our bags and Dan went to open the door, he took the bags of me, 'Oh Hannah I've forgotten my wallet in the car can you get it for me'

I walked over to car, while they walked in, looked for a good 10 minutes there was no wallet. I walked back in the house.

'Dan there's no….'

'SURPRISE! happy birthday'

They all jumped out, I swear to god I had a heart attack, I looked around gob smacked, the whole place was decorated. I just burst out in tears there and then. Dan came over ' aww did you really think we had forgotten?' I nodded. They all ran up to me and gave me a hug even Jen. Dev put some music on and we all got rat arsed till like 4 in the morning when everyone crashed on each other except me and Dan who were in kitchen 'so how's you and Jen?' I asked. He rolled his eyes at me' she's starting to annoy me to be honest she's a nice girl but I don't know probs break it off when we get home'. I sat on the counter and just nodded. 'Here before I forget he said handing me a small box' I looked at curiously and opened it was heart necklace with 19 diamonds init with soul engraved on the back, he pulled his tag out I had got him for his 19th and he had mates engraved on the back.

'Soul mates' I smiled with tears rolling down my cheek

He smiled coming over to hug me, 'You're my best friend'

I went to kiss him on the cheek but he moved and our lips touched. I pulled away slightly embarrassed, but before I knew it we were kissing again. It felt right somehow. I wrapped my legs round him as he pulled me in closer kissing my neck. He picked me and carried me upstairs still kissing he laid me down on his bed and started to slowly undo my dress. I took his t-shirt off and slowly undid his trousers as he started to make his way to my underwear. My whole body was fizzing from his hands. He lay on top of me I got lost in his eyes at that point. Was this really happening, was this really Dan and me. My body exploded with pleasure and I fell asleep in his arms smiling, neither of us said anything.

The next morning I woke up on my own, I got dressed and went downstairs, everyone was still asleep and Dan was in the kitchen, I walked in and put the kettle on. He smiled awkwardly at me.' Wow we were drunk last night eh' he murmured. I looked at him 'I guess'

'Do you think we need to talk about it?' Dan said

'We slept together, what else needs to be said'

Dan got up' Hannah I…, sex complicates things, I don't want it to complicate things'

'That's a bit late now isn't it?' I started to raise my voice I was angry and a bit hurt.

He walked up to me. He really didn't seem to care

'No your right, it was just sex, not like were love with each other right?' I said

Dan looked away

'Right?' I asked again

'Right' he said quietly not meeting my eye

'Well there we go then, your not love with me and im..'

'Morning guys' Davey said walking in cutting me off.

I stormed out the room.' What's up with her?' Davey asked.

She's grumpy in the morning's Dan laughed but really his heart was braking.

We all got ready to head home.

'Sasha can we swap places in the cars'

She looked at me weirdly but agreed, I didn't talk the whole way home, Brad tried to ask what was wrong but I couldn't tell anyone.

I got home and went straight to bed and cried myself to sleep.

I and Danielle were going shopping the next day, I had to talk to someone so I told her, she wasn't surprised but she couldn't believe what he had said. 'He must be holding back' she said. I just shrugged' doesn't matter.

Dwayne walked into Dan's room 'Come on mate talk to me' he said sitting on his bed

'You were right' Dan mumbled under his covers

'Right about what'

'Hannah…im in love with her, I always have been' Dan groaned

'Dwayne grinned 'so what's the problem?'

Dan sat up we slept together the other night and the next morning, she seemed like it never happened and she didn't want to talk about it so when she asked if I was in love with I said no'.

'I'm going to smack your heads together' Dwayne said ' now you listen to me first things first you are going to go see Jen and brake with her cause she's been calling here all day, then your going to call Hannah and tell her everything you hear me'

Dan groaned hiding under his covers again.

Danielle looked at Hannah 'you're in love with him aren't you'

I just looked at her and nodded sadly. 'After all this time you admit it' Danielle said smiling.

I tried smile back, she just linked my arm 'let's spend loads money'

Danielle was getting doughnuts, 'I'll meet you at the car' I yelled while she was in the queue. I walked out to car park checking a receipt, when my phone started ringing; I was fussing with my bags crossing the road to my car when a car came out of no where.

She missed that call…

Please leave a message after the beep..

Hannah, its Dan don't think I've got your voicemail before. Im just coming back from braking up with Jen. You the best thing in my life and have been the last 19 years. I didn't know how you felt and I didn't want to loose you over what happened between us so I lied. I am love with you and I always have been and you know what I think you feel the same even if you don't I will wait because I want to be with you more than anything, that night was the best night of my life being that close to you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you eating fish and chips in south end when were old and grey. Call me back please.

Message ended.

Dan's phone started ringing; he picked it up quickly hoping it was Hannah. It wasn't.

'Dan its Danielle'

'Hey what's up you sound upset' he said

'Hannah's been in an accident'

'What?! Is she ok? He said panicking

She started crying 'There was nothing they could do, she's gone Dan'

Dan hung up in shock, he fell to his knees on the floor, and this couldn't real.

Dwayne walked in, Dan turned to look at him 'she's dead' he whispered.

Dwayne bent down next to him. 'Who is?' he asked shaking

Dan tried to swallow 'Hannah'

Dwayne gasped and shook his head 'no'. Dan stood up slowly and nodded 'she's gone' At that point he just broke down. Dwayne went over to him and hugged him while he rocked. 'She never knew' Dan mumbled

Our hearts broke that day loosing her, mine failed altogether I keep replaying in my mind everything. She was my best friend and I loved with all my heart but she never knew because I never told her. The funeral was beautiful her parents came back and me her dad and the boys carried her coffin we played 'Friends' and 'you'll remember me' I couldn't bring myself to speak but the girls put together a mini movie of pictures of all of us together. Afterwards I drove to south end and sat on our wall. Mr and Mrs Taylor looked over at him 'I hope he knows she loved him back' Mrs Taylor said

She's not here but its feels like she is. I will always love her without a doubt.


End file.
